


Tarde de Chicos

by Clarinete



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fpreg, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Esa tarde invernal el pelirrojo Galliard y su compañero Braun habían quedado a cargo del pequeño bebé Yerik Finger, hijo de su amiga Pieck y Yelena.
Relationships: Pieck/Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 6





	Tarde de Chicos

Esa tarde invernal el pelirrojo Galliard y su compañero Braun habían quedado a cargo del pequeño bebé Yerik Finger, hijo de su amiga Pieck y Yelena, quienes ambas debían estar ausentes por la organización de la boda de Eren y Armin. El pelirrojo se había ofrecido para cuidarlo mientras él y Reiner trataban de comprar la ropa que usarían en la boda, la pasaba muy bien con los dos rubios, además debían practicar para cuando tuvieran a sus propios hijos. Los tres pasaban hermosos momentos familiares mientras visitaban varias sastrerías de Liberio en busca de sus trajes para la boda, aunque Galliard era muy celoso de su sobrino y se negaba a soltarlo, acurrucaba contra su pecho al niño con firmeza.  
Reiner fue depositando un beso en la frente ajena y sus mejillas se pintaron de color carmesí, Porco no era muy demostrativo pero amaba con locura a ese hombre. Se preguntaba si en el futuro en vez de estar cargando a Yerik, estaría cargando a su verdadero hijo... le gustaba imaginarse desposando a Reiner y creando juntos toda una historia de amor, soñar no costaba nada, ¿verdad?  
— No porque me beses te dejaré cargar al niño... mejor intenta besándome en los labios y puede que te deje...  
Bueno no era más que casual ver al pelirrojo y rubio en manos de un niño; algunos sospechaban si este era hijo de alguno de ellos, pero daba la sorpresa que era su ahijado, uno que es demasiado mimado por sus tíos. Lo ojos de Yerik eran dos lunas que alumbraban el corazón de Laina, se enamoró de la redonda carita que ocupaba una nariz diminuta, y cómo mejor si a veces se le escapaba una que algún estornudo. Galliard sobre protegía al niño con sus brazos, tomaba su chompa y lo envolvía, no sabía como reaccionar, era un hombre con fraternidad de padre. Enamorado de las acciones, los gestos y sobre todo ese cariño. Reiner es un hombre preocupado, uno que las necesidades emocionales son el factor de su estabilidad y sin embargo conocía a Galliard, pero nunca se percató de su lado sensible, lo probó con el coloreo de su rostro y sin oposición era una suerte ser quién atiende a una de sus facciones. ¿Cómo no?, él pidió a ceder un beso indirectamente, pues el no negaría uno si era él.  
Nadie soltará a nadie, es mejor que yo sea el que se suelte…  
En momento de descuido su mano bajó a la vista del menor, en su intento besó a Galliard, guardó compostura a los segundos, si era cierto que antojaba otro, pero el niño era su impedimento. Bajó su voz y se inclinó a su oído:  
Hay muchas personas.  
— Quizás sólo un momento...


End file.
